


My doggie

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin's peeking, Collars, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions Barry Allen/Iris West, Minor Barry Allen, Oral Sex, PWP, Puppy Play, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Однажды, задержавшись в СТАР-лабс, Кейтлин понимает... что очень скучно живёт.А Гарри и Циско — нет.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Kudos: 2





	My doggie

— Ты уверен, что никто не придёт?  
Кейтлин, задержавшаяся в СТАР-лабс по личным причинам, замерла. Она находилась в комнате с беговой дорожкой Барри, а голос принадлежал Гарри и звучал по другую сторону стекла. Девушка присела, гадая, что задумал Уэллс, и осторожно заглянула в соседнюю комнату.  
Гарри стоял посреди комнаты и вопросительно смотрел на Циско. Великий инженер всея лаборатории же сдирал с себя промокший насквозь плащ — очевидно, ходил в магазин, решила Кейтлин. В ответ на вопрос Уэллса Циско закатил глаза и терпеливо пояснил:  
— Гарри! Все разбрелись по домам. Тут только я, ты и тараканы в твоей голове.  
"И я", — подумала Кейтлин, но пересилила себя и продолжила хранить молчание — ей стало любопытно, что задумали два великих гения СТАР-лабс.  
— И Барри не...  
— У Барри пылкая ночь с женой. Он так и сказал — сегодня хоть потоп, его звать самым последним.  
— А...  
— Гарри!  
— Не ори на меня, — буркнул Уэллс и, вздохнув, добавил: — Ладно, поверю на слово. Давай ошейник.  
"Ошейник?" — Кейтлин решила, что ей показалось.  
Ан нет, со слухом всё в порядке — Циско достаёт из кармана настоящий кожаный ошейник. Мощный, чёрный, с серебристыми металлическими вставками — Кейтлин видела такой однажды на большом датском доге, которого выгуливала в парке какая-то дама. Вот только зачем Гарри ошейник? Неужто он завёл себе четвероногого питомца?  
Гарри присаживается перед Циско на колени. На глазах изумлённой Кейтлин Рамон обматывает кожаную полосу вокруг шеи Уэллса. Тот расслаблено глядит ему в глаза, покорно вытянув шею — подобное происходит между ними явно не первый раз.  
— Хороший мальчик, — бархатно тянет Циско, и Гарри тихо вздыхает. Рамон садится на стул и закидывает ногу на ногу, взгляд его становится сосредоточенным и даже жёстким.  
Кейтлин замирает полностью, даже дыхание задерживает, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Гарри и Циско смотрят друг на друга, при этом Уэллс продолжает сидеть на полу. Молчание тянется, тягучее, словно патока.  
— Пёсик скучал по вечерам с хозяином? — вдруг ломает тишину Рамон.  
— Да, — незамедлительно отвечает Уэллс.  
Циско, однако, продолжает испытывающе глядеть на него, чуть нахмурив брови. Гарри теряется, усердно размышляет и наконец понимает, в чём его ошибка.  
— Гав, — осторожно произносит он.  
Циско улыбается своей повседневной широкой улыбкой. Видимо, Гарри попадает в цель.  
— Сильно скучал?   
— Гав-гав! — более уверенно выдаёт Гарри.  
— Умничка, хороший мальчик! — благосклонно кидает Рамон и тянется рукой к ширинке на своих штанах. — Сейчас посмотрим, как сильно пёсик любит своего хозяина.  
Кейтлин зажимает рот рукой, когда слышит треск расстёгиваемой молнии. Циско вытаскивает на волю полувставший член, проводит по нему рукой. Уэллс наблюдает за этой картиной, чуть склонив голову набок — прямо как настоящий пёс.  
— Лизать, — кидает Циско команду, как это делают собачники, отдавая приказ дрессированному псу. Гарри покорно перебирается вплотную к нему, не вставая с колен, и, высунув кончик языка, проводит им по головке члена.  
Кейтлин в глубоком шоке, но почему-то продолжает глядеть на довольно интимную сцену в соседней комнате. Теперь, пожалуй, она может сказать, что видела всё — ибо недотрога Гарри, делающий минет Циско, был самой чудной вещью, которой она когда-либо была свидетелем.  
Уэллс продолжал вылизывать член Рамона, его мошонку и поджатые яйца. Судя по лицу Циско, тот получал немыслимое удовольствие. Кейтлин же не хотела знать, как именно два гения начали свои сексуальные похождения в данной сфере отношений.  
Бёдра Рамона мелко задрожали. Сжав в кулаке кудрявые волосы Гарри, парень стал вбиваться в его горло резкими, практически судорожными рывками. Если даже Уэллсу не нравилась эта часть их игры, он не сопротивлялся: напротив, он схватился руками за ножки стула, чтобы удержать равновесие, и покорно принимал насилие над собой. Спустя пару минут таких движений Циско зашёл максимально глубоко в горло Гарри, вжав того носом в волосы на лобке, и начал кончать, тихо вздыхая и закатывая от наслаждения глаза.  
— Потрясно, — очень тихо произнёс он, когда волны оргазма прекратили накатывать на него подобно штормящим валам. Гарри к тому времени более-менее восстановил дыхание и, судя по всему, проглотил сперму — лишь пара капелек стекла с уголка его губ под подбородок. Рамон перевёл на Уэллса сытый взгляд и нежно протянул: — Хороший мальчик.  
Гарри устало кладёт голову ему на колено и облизывает губы. Циско сочувственно улыбается.  
— Пить хочешь? — интересуется он. В ответ Гарри что-то тихо скулит. — Хорошо, сейчас я тебя напою.  
Кейтлин вдруг вспоминает, каким способом особо экстремальные извращенцы могут "утолять жажду" — прочитала недавно в одной статье, когда искала информацию по какому-то медицинскому вопросу. Пожалуй, такого зрелища она не вынесет.  
Однако гении, похоже, пресытились сексуальными утехами. Рамон, не вставая с места, достал со стола бутылочку с водой и принялся наливать себе в ладонь небольшими порциями. Гарри лакал очень шумно, иногда шмыгая носом — но недовольным не выглядел, из-за чего Кейтлин решила, что подобный метод питья учёные тоже практиковали.  
Когда вода закончилась, Гарри стал просто лизать внутреннюю сторону рамоновской ладони, аккуратно обводить языком пальцы и вбирать их в рот. Сытый и разморенный Циско молча и неподвижно растёкся по стулу, расслабленно глядя на Уэллса сквозь полуприкрытые веки.  
— Я так скучал по тебе, — очень тихо произнёс он и, взлохматив волосы Гарри, снял с него ошейник.  
Мужчина непонимающе оторвался от руки Рамона и посмотрел на него. Циско осторожно потянул его вверх за уголок воротника. Поняв, чего от него хотят, Уэллс вытянулся и припал к губам Циско.  
Кейтлин подумала, что никогда не видела такой нежности, которая сквозила в этом поцелуе. Рамон придерживал Гарри за затылок, аккуратно перебирая пальцами мягкие кудри. Уэллс прикрыл глаза и полностью растворился в долгом, неторопливом поцелуе, неосознанно обняв парня за плечи.  
Внезапно в соседней комнате запиликали оставленные Гарри мета-часы. Уэллс и Циско резко разорвали поцелуй и вскочили. Залюбовавшаяся ими Кейтлин вздрогнула и чуть было не подскочила от неожиданности, но вовремя совладала с собой и затаилась. Вряд ли все вокруг будут рады, если узнают, что за ними всё это время пристально наблюдали.  
— Что за?.. — успел произнести Гарри, когда в СТАР-лабс ворвалась огненно-рыжая молния.  
— Барри, ты же сказал, что будешь с Айрис, — с тщательно замаскированным недовольством заметил Циско, встав со стула и притворившись, что придумывает очередное устройство. А Гарри поспешно вытер губы, словно боялся, что Аллен догадается, чем они тут занимались.  
— Да-да, буду. Я тут забыл... кое-что, — Барри быстро скользнул рукой между стеной и компьютером и, чуть покраснев, извлёк оттуда пачку презервативов.  
Циско понимающе кивнул, а Гарри закатил глаза.  
— Мог бы сбегать и купить новых, — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
— Я чему-то помешал? — с любопытством поинтересовался Барри. Циско поспешно замотал головой, а Уэллс фыркнул, отвернувшись. — Так и знал. Лады, я исчез, — он ухмыльнулся и улетел домой яркой вспышкой.  
Гарри и Циско переглянулись.  
— Снова вернёшься на Землю-2? — уныло поинтересовался Рамон. Взгляд Гарри стал задумчивым. — Останься, Гарри. Пожалуйста! — парень состроил умоляющие глаза.  
Вместо ответа Уэллс подошёл к столу и взял с него ошейник. Взгляды обоих учёных тут же переместились на него.  
— Ну, только если ты настаиваешь, — протянул Гарри и подмигнул вмиг воодушевившемуся Циско. — Идём в гостевую.  
Кейтлин дождалась, пока шаги учёных стихнут вдали. Потом выбралась из своего укрытия и ошеломлённо покачала головой. К такому повороту жизнь её не готовила.


End file.
